Ciel's Worst Enemy
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: Ciel wakes up to find himself in a situation that not even Sebastian can fix. Ciel/Lizzie


It had been just like any other morning in the English country side, except that Ciel had a bout of insomnia and did not sleep until the hours of early morning. Around 11 am he jolted himself awake, the bright day had told him that he had slept in.

It would have been like any morning except that Ciel felt something cold and sticky around his crotch area.

"FUCK." he yelled out. Ciel should have been a gentleman and known better than to say vulgar things so early, but it was his home and Ciel does whatever he pleases in his home.

"This has been the third time in a few weeks, young master." Sebastian reminded him, something Ciel didn't really want to be reminded of.

"I can always 'help' you before you go to bed at night, it should get rid of that."

Ciel glowered at him, if he wasn't so damn tired he would've bitch slapped the demon. Sebastian wouldn't have minded the slap though, it's not his master was a man capable of inducing harm to anything. The butler would've described master at times like this as an angry kitten that just got hosed.

Never mind that, there were things to be done. His fiancé, the adorable Elizabeth would be coming over for the afternoon. Ciel's goal was to give the girl a kiss, a good one. He had watched Sebastian seduce many a woman and figured, if a demon can do it then so can he. It was safe to say that Sebastian was a horrible influence on the young master.

"Young Master, there is something on your face." Sebastian told him while he towel dried the boy off. Ciel was hoping that maybe he had some peach fuzz, but instead...it was a zit.

"FUCK." he shouted out again. This day was not going how he planned. How was Ciel supposed to get anything from such a pretty girl if he wasn't just as well groomed himself.

"Young Master. That is awfully rude at such a time." Sebastian teased at him.

"What is that?" he pointed at the white and red swelling dot on his master's cheek. It stuck out like a huge white head against Ciel's pale, usually perfect skin.

"This is a pimple." Ciel informed him.

"I'm not familiar with that word, little master." Sebastian said, and this time he was not teasing. Sebastian had not seen such a thing on a human before.

"I don't care, Elizabeth will be here soon and I order you to fix it."

Sebastian sighed, if he didn't know what it was, who else would be even close enough to his skills in order to help him find out whatever it was.

"It is simply a blemish, Earl Phantomhive." Agni informed Ciel, who growled at him like an angry kitten. Ciel already knew what the problem was. Lizzie would be there soon. Agni turns to face Sebastian, who was standing behind him, pays close attention. "is that all?"

"How do I fix this?" Sebastian asked, he was somewhat embarrassed but since the entire competition, Agni and Soma have proved themselves to be easy to talk to. Agni smiled back at Sebastian,

"It's not a problem at all. Just let it go away on its own in a few days."

Ciel simply did not have a few days.

"Lady Elizabeth is here." Sebastian informed him. The Marqioness has always made sure that things were punctual, she had that instilled into her daughter as well.

Ciel wanted to run and hide somewhere, but there was no place Lizzie could not find him. Except maybe his closet, Ciel was rather fond of hiding in the closet and did so frequently in order to avoid Sebastian's 'dancing' lessons or Prince Soma's visits.

"Ciel!" Lizzie called out, she was making her way down the halls, spreading pink ruffles and

sparkles where ever she went. Ciel was for once appreciated his small size as he crouched over. Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's bedroom for Lizzie. She had put him in a bonnet all because Ciel wasn't there exactly when she wanted him to be. Young Master would have to pay for this.

"I do believe that the young master Ciel is hiding in the closet, my lady."

Ciel was not pleased, and even less pleased when the blonde forcefully dragged him out of the closet. As a last resort, Ciel kept his left hand covering his cheek to prevent her from seeing the blemish.

"Ciel, why do you have your hand like that?" she asked him.

"No reason." he lied. Not very convincingly, though because Lizzie was much quicker and physically fit than he was and moved his hand away. Ciel jumped back and turned away from her.

"Don't look at me. I look... awful."

Lizzie turned him around, and looked at his face carefully.

"Why, it's just a little pimple."

Ciel didn't want her rubbing in the fact that he was blemished, but he knew better than to try and hit a lady again. Sebastian had taught him better than that after a long lesson in humility and the appreciation of the opposite sex. Ciel cursed his own small and frail form.

"Come, here Ciel." Lizzy told him, got out her purse, and patted the bed next him for where he should sit. Ciel sighed and sat down next to her, it was just better to let Lizzie do her thing.

"Close your eye." she asked him, and Ciel obeyed. Lizzie revealed a small compact of concealing powder

and pat it against the offending spot. It disappeared instantly.

"There you go." She smiled and Ciel opened his eye. Sebastian put a mirror in front of him and Ciel had seen that the blemish had been covered up with makeup.

"And all you need is a kiss to finish it up!" Lizzie cheered and gave Ciel a quick kiss on the cheek, Ciel blushed a bit. He had achieved his goal of a kiss after all.


End file.
